User talk:OrkMarine
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Montonius page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Penal Legion Sorry, it's not really that crucial right now. Could be months based on the current schedule. We have a lot more important priorities and very limited manpower. Montonius (talk) 01:55, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Total's a Bureaucrat now, so he's banning users that were in his gunsights. KhalaelMy Talk 07:58, April 29, 2014 (UTC) haha dont insult my grammer it will be fixed (:General patton 101 (talk) 02:17, August 5, 2014 (UTC)patton p.s hope you enjoyed my story c; in response to your message grammer doesnt need to be 100% its just to ahrd but i am working harder to improove how i talkGeneral patton 101 (talk) 00:48, August 6, 2014 (UTC)patton im australian english is all i basiaclly know i just have trouble with grammerGeneral patton 101 (talk) 22:58, August 6, 2014 (UTC)patton can you tell solomon to unblock me? he has no legitimate reason to keep me blockedGeneral patton 101 (talk) 00:19, October 13, 2014 (UTC)patton response i have not done anything wrong at all , my regiment is within canon i reduced everything tenfold, i changed everything and its now within canon thank you very much and i was barely on that fanon i was on this wiki , he had no legitimate reason to ban me at all saying "have you even read his blog bruh" is not a legitimate reason. i never said i knew more then anybody else i said i know more about the guard a LITTLE bit more then you , you dont understand much at all about how regiments and companies are used and implemented and comprised together and i am at free will to organise my army the way i want and of how many of what goes where it doesnt matter really of how i organised my my 9,000 vehicles and 100,000men. the numbers are within canon , and so are most things it a work in progress you have no right to auto judge and brand it as a failure, and i dont get specifics of what either to tell me whats wrong specifically i also know only a small part is out of canon , i am continuosly looking for it to fix and right it also i dont know why everybody is upset i only talked to supah and you and only a few othe rthe number is below 4 and if supah wants to give up helping me then so be it and i have not argued , argueing implys getting upset and all im not upset i am just seeking clarification for my already work in progress regiment and i know grammar but its hard to do on this wiki and you should stop being mean , what have i ever done to youGeneral patton 101 (talk) 02:14, October 13, 2014 (UTC)pat another reply back i dont bend canon to my will and i changed about the "IN", im not arrogant you are becasue your getting upset over nothing , and i have within canon almost about my regiment its still a work in progress and my english skills are high thank you but this is not my school not a test to decide my future in the miliatry so therefore my garmmar does not need to be 100% an its time consuming as i have other stuff to do than worry about grammar really(although i am aware that it needs to be fixed) .and donot swear on this wiki its a breach of rules. i changed the reinforcement process and the vehicles so stop being mad and i dont act like an mean person at all i just ask simple questions but the answers are hard to understand so i ask in a different form,and have you tried being nice it would go a long way overall i have not argued despite your false claims to me , my regiment is 50% within canon and moving into 100% and i was banned in the fanon over there immaturity i did nothing wrong at all its just you guys who dont understand that i was asking questions again an again so i can get the answers i soley needed, and im none of those not nice names and things you called me and if you dont like me so be it but keep your insults away and be nice, you seem to misunderstand what i say as well english not your native tongue?General patton 101 (talk) 21:47, October 13, 2014 (UTC)patt^.^ again my regiment is comprehendable and my grammar is 70% which is enough and i did not refuse to listen i always listened and i know ALOT about the IG and how it works and real life military its self im putting both into one and i know alot about guard lore and the canon for it , its within canon almost the numbers , the recruitment , the training , the founding , the battalions etc etc theres nothing wrong with them but soem small grammar fixes and stop swearing it makes you look less mature then you already are. help? if possible i read the rules and i was not warned of an inpending block and all but anyway can you get solomus to talk to me? to discuss the ban? i would like to apologise and get unbanned and all please , i am sorry i also have onec again started my blog over and dwindled the vehicles down and stuff, hope you can help00:53, October 20, 2014 (UTC)General patton 101 (talk)patton